Release Me
by crimson69
Summary: Sometimes in life you have to release yourself from the situations your put in. First Story! Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah nothing is happening so far, but next chapter deff smut goodness :D! This is also my very FIRST story so don't be too rough on all the ****criticisms. I also know its short but that is because i didnt want to post the entire thing when i know its not that great, I just wanted ideas and see if i should continue on :D So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto, if i did ****well lets just say people under the age of 18 wouldn't be able to watch it ;] **

" " conversation  
'' inner thoughts

"Oi Sakura-chan! Can I quit meditating yet!?" Naruto shouted, Sakura scoffed at him and continue hitting the tree with her shuriken. "Naruto, you are losing control of Kyuubi a little more everyday, so no you are not done meditating baka!" 'I have perfect control over Kyuu, sometimes I just get distracted that's all.' Naruto huffed and continued meditating, thinking of a peaceful meadow filled with ramen. At that thought Naruto's stomach started growling. "Ugh Sakura-chan, I am too hungry to meditate, want to go get some ramen with me?" "Baka you will never learn to control Kyuubi if your always hungry! But I will go with you and I'll just drag you back here afterwards" Naruto shivered at the evil gleam Sakura got in her eye when she said 'drag you back'.

'Four hours of meditating! My brain feels like mush now' Naruto sighed as he walked down the streets of Konoha heading towards his apartment. 'Still the biggest idiot there is, tsk.' A figure following closely behind Naruto mused. 'Ah bed I have missed you so much!' Naruto pulled off his usual orange tracksuit and climbed into bed with only his boxers. He rolled over and faced the dresser that had team sevens photo. Naruto scrunched up his face in distaste when he saw it. 'Sasuke-teme, I hate you so much, I want you to come back more then ever now, just so I can beat you for leaving us!' With a sigh he closed his eyes and welcomed darkness to take over.

A cloaked figure crept through the window barely even making a noise. Said figure pulled a kunai from his robe and stealthily moved towards the bed. "MMM" Naruto moaned out and shifted slightly on the bed. 'Figures Naruto would have a dream about ramen.' the figure crept closer till he was hovering just above the blonde. Said blonde moved his hand to rest over his crotch. "Ahh Sasu right there, mmm please stop teasing me koi I'm going to burst!" The figure froze and skeptically looked at the blonde, 'Koi?' the figure mused. He slowly leaned over and studied Naruto's face. "Oh Sasuke-love right there yes!" 'Ah so you love me huh? I guess I finally win over you Naru.' The raven traced the blondes face with the kunai deciding on his next move now that he had this valuable information. Sasuke picked up the sleeping blonde and quickly left the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours had passed and the sleeping blonde started waking. "I see you decided to wake up" a mused raven stated.

Naruto shot up and looked around the room seeing where the voice came from. Leaning against the door frame was a shirtless Sasuke. "Sasuke… what are you doing here!?"

"Ah dobe always one to jump straight to the questions, never one to relax and go with the flow huh koi?" Blood quickly rushed to the foxes face, making a sputtering Naruto look more cute in Sasukes eyes.

"Teme don't call me koi, you hate me, you left us to gain power, I will never be your koi!"

"Tsk, I honestly doubt you don't want to be my koi Naru especially with what I heard last night."

"I don't know what your talking about."

Naruto started prying himself off the bed only to be pulled back. "Oh, did you think I would just let you go free? I don't think so Naru-koi." The raven had gained an evil gleam to his eyes. Naruto eyes widen and started shaking in anger.

"Sasuke I always knew you were a bastard but kidnapping me and holding me hostage? I guess you are becoming more like your brother more and more everyday." Sasuke appeared in front of Naruto sharingan blazing.

"Don't you dare compare me to him!" with that a fist landed on the blondes jaw, making him cry out in pain. "Koi don't tempt me to tame that mouth of yours."

"Fuck you, don't even think about coming near me." 'He just had to be a stubborn dobe.' "We will see about that." Sasuke approached Naruto hesitantly thinking of what to do next. Naruto on the other hand was glaring up at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Narutos hair and yanked his head back crushing his lips against the blondes. Naruto started struggling against the kiss when he felt the raven tighten his hold on his hair. The raven licked the blondes lower lip to try and get him to open his mouth. The blonde didn't budge though, aggravating the raven even more. Sasuke slid his hand down Narutos thigh and started massaging it. Naruto gasped and the raven slipped his tongue inside Narutos mouth. The blonde started losing control over his body and slipped into his own consciousness. Kyuubi started leaking out his chakra more and more till Naruto soon glowed a faint red. Sasuke being too busy to notice, started unbuttoning the blondes pants.

"Mmm koi you taste better then I thought you would." Sasuke kissed along Narutos jaw down to his neck where he bit down hard enough to draw blood. "Naru, aren't you suppose to be fighting me off?" Sasuke laughed looking ever so smug. He pulled Narutos pants off slowly and straddled his hips.

Meanwhile Naruto was in his mind shaking and crying out to Kyuubi. "Kyuu help me please! I love the teme I do, but I can't take this!"

"Hm brat suck it up, you traumatize me with those disgusting wet dreams of yours, so I don't see why your acting prudish now."

The blonde sobbing harder, yelled out "It's because my dream teme loved me! This teme is raping me!"

"Until he really hurts you, I won't help you."

Sasuke had taken off all of Narutos clothes and was currently biting his nipple, but kept thinking something was wrong since there was no groans or moans coming from the blonde. "Dobe if you keep all those delicious sounds to yourself, you will burst" the raven chuckled at the memory of Naruto moaning that out last night. Sasuke kissed down the blondes stomach till he was right above Narutos dick. Naruto slowly came out of his consciousness and stared at Sasuke with such a sad hurtful look.

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was stunned by Narutos eyes. They were blue mixed with red dots dancing around the irises. "Sasu I am so disappointed in you. Do you think just because I love you, I would let you rape me? You are very foolish indeed." A fist came flying out of its bindings and landed on Sasukes jaw. "I am not weak anymore Sasu, especially not weak for you." The blonde started making hand signs making a dozen shadow clones. A Naruto clone appeared behind Sasuke and grabbed both of his arms. Another blonde came and grabbed a hold of the ravens legs pulling them apart.

"How delicious a vulnerable Uchiha" snarled the blonde.

"Naruto what the fuck do you think your playing at? Are you going to try and rape me now huh?"

"Tsk tsk, the brat isn't going to rape you, I am" Red chakra swarmed around the blondes body, while the eyes changed completely to red.

"Kyuubi, give me back Naruto! He would not allow you to touch me."

"Who do you think asked me to take care of you? The brat did."

Kyuubi launched forward grabbing the ravens hair. "Do you like having your hair pulled? I'm sure I can make it enjoyable for you" Kyuu leaned forward and bit down on Sasukes neck causing blood to gush out.

"Mmm delicious."

"You sick demon!"

"I am a demon but I wasn't the sick one to take advantage of someone who loved me." Kyuubi ran his clawed hands down Sasukes side. "I will enjoy this." Kyuubi jerked off the ravens boxers and slowly started pumping the ravens limp dick. Kyuu lowered his head down so he faced the ravens nipples. The fox bit and tore at one nipple while the other was pinched till it turned a bright red.

"Naru, Naru-koi please help me." the raven weakly pleaded.

Inside the blondes consciousness Naruto watched and heard what Sasuke was saying. "Hm just a bit more Kyuu then I will come back out."

Kyuubi licked down the ravens stomach making sure to leave bite marks and scratches. The foxes eyes slowly turned back to the stunning azure blue it was. Naruto took all of the raven in his mouth, slowly sucking on it. Sasuke gasped at the feel of a hot mouth on his dick. "I want my Naru-koi, not you fucking fox!"

"Mm is that anyway to talk to the one who taught you a lesson koi?" Naruto smirked at Sasukes shocked expression. Naruto lowered his mouth back on to the ravens dick, licking up it slowly teasing the brunette.

"Naru-koi, what the hell! I'm sorry okay but letting Kyuubi loose on me?!"

"Taught you though, didn't it" The blonde deep throated the raven, rubbing any where that couldn't fit in his mouth.

"Naruto!" Sasuke came into the blondes mouth, and fell forwards, since Kyuubi dissipated the clones. Naruto easily caught the raven and brought him over to the bed.

"Koi, if you wanted me you should have just said so! Not force me too." Naruto kissed Sasuke slowly, licking his lips slowly.

"I'm sorry, Koi I love you." Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto and kissed him again and again.

"Its okay, as long as I don't have to release Kyuubi again, I love you too." Naruto snuggled into Sasukes shoulder. "Mm I love you, I love you." Sasuke smiled and kissed the blondes neck every time he said I love you.

The End :]!


End file.
